


It’s Complicated

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean inadvertently discovers Sam’s secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Complicated

“Dean… it’s _complicated_.”

That was an understatement.

Dean felt hurt and _betrayed_ that Sam could keep something so very important from him. Something that shaped Sam as a person. Dean’s face was fixed in a permanent frown of disappointment as his eyes swept across the room, fists clenching and extending at his sides. “What the fuck Sam? You didn’t think you should tell me something so important?”

“Well it’s not like I could just _say_ it.”

Turning to his brother, Dean’s jaw dropped. “That’s pretty much exactly what you could have done you fucking asshole. We’re supposed to know each other. This is a really big fucking secret to keep from me.”

Sam blew out a long, suffering sigh and jerked his head to the side, “Getting pissed at me isn’t going to help things Dean. Can you just chill for a minute? I don’t even see what the big deal is…” Sam flinched when Dean turned to him, face flashing in a grimace as if he already knew the mistake in his words.

“Jesus Sam way to make me feel like a special person in your life. Good to know you can trust me with all the important things,” Dean wrenched away and walked stiffly to his duffel bag, tugging it up and tossing it on the bed. “Get your shit together. We’re leaving.”

“Holy shit Dean, are you really going to be this big of a douche?” Sam scoffed in annoyance even as he tugged on his own duffel bag and ripped it open. “What’s the big deal if I like guys? Don’t tell me you’re suddenly homophobic. I think that’s a little hypocritical after all the shit we deal with on a daily basis.”

“It’s not that,” Dean snapped and let his eyes glare holes down into his bag. “You’re not _gay_ Sam. What about Jess?”

“She was the only girl,” Sam shrugged and dropped down onto the bed. “It’s complicated.”

“You’ve mentioned that,” scoffing, Dean turned from his bag and shifted to the other edge of the bed, staring at his brother’s side. “What made her different? Did she have secret boy bits?”

“What? Dean what the fu-“ Sam cut himself off when he turned and saw the slight smirk on Dean’s face. “Do you really think this is the time for jokes?”

“I can’t think of a better time really,” Dean rolled his shoulders and picked absently at the tight stretch of denim across his thighs. “So… have you… had sex with a guy?”

Barking out a sharp laugh, Sam looked away, “Yeah. A few guys. Just like you have with girls.”

“That many?” Dean’s eyes widened as he looked up.

Smirking, Sam walked around to the side of the bed to sit across from Dean on the edge. “Probably not that many.”

Dean rolled his tongue along his lower lip and shifted forward slightly. “Do you… suck cock?”

The smirk on Sam’s lips faded slightly and he straightened up, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.” Dean was more than curious about this new part of his life, especially since it seemed like Sam was done hiding things from him, now that the figurative cat was out of the bag. That image of seeing his brother pinning another man against the back wall of the bar would probably forever be burned into his mind and Dean needed some solid facts to help his brain wrap around it.

Dragging a hand through his hair, Sam’s eyes skittered around the motel room before settling on the bed to the right of Dean, “I do.” He lifted his eyes to Dean’s once more and willed down the blush staining his cheeks.

“And you like it,” Dean shifted forward slightly, flattening his feet onto the carpet between their beds.

Sam matched the movements, knees lined up, three or four feet of space between them. “I do.”

“What do you like about it?” Dean leaned forward, forearms coming to rest on his thighs.

Heat stirred up through Sam and he swallowed, dropping his eyes to trace the lines of Dean’s legs before meeting bright green again, “The way it fills my mouth. How thick and heavy it is. The way the heat of flesh burns against my tongue. The taste of come shooting down my throat.”

Dean blinked a few times and pursed his lips. “Do you top or bottom?”

“Jesus Dean, why do you want to know all this?” Sam’s eyebrows drew together in suspicion, wondering what could possibly be his brother’s end game with this conversation.

“I’m your brother. I have a right to know what you get up too. Call it a simple curiosity,” Dean shrugged as casually as he could and dropped his gaze, testing his brother’s willingness to share.

Sam sounded skeptical to say the least. “You don’t tell me about you and all the girls. Much.”

“You don’t ask,” Dean’s eyes shot up and his lip curved into a smirk. “Why? You want some details?”

Sam grimaced and looked away. “No. Thank you.” His eyes slid around the room for a few minutes as he turned options over his mind. He could _not_ answer Dean, it wasn’t like his brother could force him into confessing and he knew Dean would drop it if he made a big enough fuss but, for whatever the reason, Dean wanted to know. So Sam would play his game and see where it got them. “I bottom.”

The answer made Dean shift, eyes widening slightly. “You… really? But isn’t that…” Dean pursed his lips and colored slightly. “Painful?”

Sam couldn’t help laughing in response. “Oh Dean, you have no idea do you?” He continued to chuckle at his brother’s clueless, and slightly uncomfortable, expression. “It feels… really fucking good. Being so full like that. The stretch and the burn, that’s part of it and only serves to make it better. Do you even know what a prostate is?”

“Yes I know what a _prostate_ is,” Dean squeaked and shifted, clearing his throat. “So it… it feels good? To get… fucked like that?”

Watching the way his brother moved, Sam’s lips thinned out into a straight line before he pushed off the edge of the mattress and closed the space between them, sitting by his side so their hips touched. “Yeah Dean, it feels really fucking good. You want me to tell you about it?”

Dean swallowed and turned his head to the side, staring at Sam. “Why would I want that?”

“Because my hand is on your thigh and you’re moving closer,” Sam smirked and ducked his head forward, tongue coming out to drag up his neck. “Do you want to hear how to prepare someone?”

“I would never bottom,” Dean whispered as his head tilted away from Sam, granting more room for Sam’s tongue.

“You’ll need to know how to prep someone though,” Sam murmured and sucked Dean’s flesh into his mouth, bringing a bruise to the surface. He could feel Dean’s unspoken question so he filled in the details, letting his lips rest along Dean’s ear. “If you have any plans on fucking… someone.”

“Jesus,” Dean inhaled sharply and shifted back, adjusting the uncomfortable heat pressing into his jeans.

Sam smirked and worked his fingers along Dean’s waist line, tugging sharply to pull the button from its fasten and drag the zipper down. “You always start with one finger of course,” Sam murmured into his neck and slipped his hand under the elastic of Dean’s boxers, dragging his fingers along Dean’s aching flesh. “And lube. Lots and lots of lube.”

Shifting back to give Sam more room, Dean’s hips came up slightly off the bed as Sam’s fingers wrapped around him and dragged up. He growled low in his throat, fingers sliding along Sam’s back.

“You let them adjust after the first knuckle, if it’s their first time,” Sam continued to mumble into his brother’s neck, breathing hot puffs of air into the spit slicked areas of flesh. “Luckily it’s not my first time. You can slide your whole finger in and I’ll be okay.” Kissing his way up, Sam whispered against his ear, “Actually, I’d like it better if you used two at once.”

Dean moaned as Sam’s fingers tightened around him, wrist twisting in a deliciously wonderful slide. “Two at once?” He mumbled and turned his head to the side. “Little slut.”

“Dean,” Sam breathed and rubbed his thumb along the slit, smoothing precome along the silky crown. “I thought you’d know.”

Gasping in pleasure, Dean was fairly certain he’d never been more turned on so much in his life, which seemed pretty impossible but the very wrong, forbidden twinge to the feeling made it so much better then anything. Add Sam’s words and the fiery heat of his lips and hand and Dean was going to come in his pants within minutes. “Know what?” He moaned, body falling back slightly on the bed to give Sam more room to work at his cock.

Sam picked up speed with his strokes and panted into Dean’s ear. “You don’t even need to prep me. If I slicked your cock with lube and slid across your lap, I could take you in just like that.”

“Fuck,” Dean gasped and pushed his hips up, shoving down at his waist band until his cock was freed and he fell back along the mattress. “Do it Sam. Do it.”

Sam smirked and jumped up off the bed. He was used to fast and rough so it only took a few minutes to rid himself of jeans, boxers and retrieve a bottle of lube. Dean’s skin was flushed and gorgeous beneath him, completely void of clothing, and Sam marveled at the fact that less then an hour ago he had thought his brother had successfully cock blocked him for the night. Weird how things tended to work out.

Dean’s cock was thick and wide and it burned as Sam took him in but _Jesus Christ_ it was so fucking good. Being in charge of how fast they fucked sent a heady rush of pleasure to his brain and he rocked back into Dean in slow drags.

Pushing up to straighten his body over Dean’s lap, Sam bounced roughly, fucking himself down onto his brother until they were both coming apart at the seams. Dean screamed Sam’s name, Sam keened on repeat. And less then ten minutes later they were once more collapsing down onto the mattress, panting heavily.

“Guess you’re not homophobic,” Sam murmured as he settled into his brother’s side.

Chuckling softly, Dean draped an arm over him. “It’s complicated.”

Sam snorted a laugh and let his eyes fall closed. “You’re telling me.”  



End file.
